I Believe-(Seq Do you believe in love?)
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Jongin meninggalkannya ketika ia mulai percaya cinta. namja lain muncul dalam kehidupannya. namja yang sama persis dengan Jongin. Kai. bagaimana Kai dan Kyungsoo menghadapi masa depan dan masa lalu mereka? Kaisoo. Yaoi Inside. Sequel of Do You Believe in Love?


Bisakah aku menutup buku kisahku,  
berusaha menorehkan kisah baru.

Menyimpannya menjadi suatu kenangan tentang dirimu.

Terimakasih telah mengirimkan malaikat untukku.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"_Cinta, kekuatan yang paling besar di dunia ini adalah cinta saem!" jawabnya mantap_

Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap lemari kaca itu, menyentuhnya pelan dan memandangi foto yang ada disitu.

"_Tapi kenapa aku percaya, aku percaya masih ada sedikit cinta dari setiap laku dinginmu, aku percaya masih ada cinta dari setiap detik kediamanmu, aku mencintaimu Kyung," ucapnya pelan, _

Masih terngiang bisikannya di telinga Kyungsoo, mungkin ia tidak tahu, tapi Kyungsoo selalu mendengar ucapannya.

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dalam dua minggu, hanya dua minggu, tidak lebih, tidak kurang, kau boleh menghitung sampai ke detik sekalipun, aku akan membuat kau mempercayai bahwa cinta itu ada," jelasnya_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, mengingat kekonyolannya. Ia membuka pintu kecil di lemari itu. Menyentuh foto yang ada disitu lembut.

"_Saranghaeyo, Do Kyungsoo"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi butiran krystal meluncur dari mata bulatnya itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, ia tahu namja di hadapannya tidak suka ia menangis.

Ia telah pergi. Meninggalkan segala cinta dan memori indah yang mereka rajut bersama. Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum, ia tidak ingin namja ini melihatnya menangis.

"Na do.. Saranghae," ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu menutup lemari itu yang berbalik pergi

Pada lemari itu tertera nama, Kim Jongin.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Namja tinggi itu menyeret kopernya keluar tempat transit. Dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih dan namja mungil berwajah cantik, jelas sekali ia keturunan Cina. Memegang papan namanya. Ia menghampirinya, lalu memeluk namja putih itu rindu.

"Kau sudah pulang!" ucap namja tinggi itu,

"Aku sudah pulang Sehun-ah, tidak mungkin aku melewatkan pernikahan kalian, lagipula aku ingin mengunjunginya," jawab namja tinggi berkulit tan itu,

Sehun tersenyum mengerti,

"kau pasti merindukannya, kau bahkan tidak sempat menemuinya," ucap Sehun lagi

Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum tipis mengiyakan perkataan Sehun.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Ya! Itu tadi benar kau?" tanya Sehun,

Namja yang ditanya hanya diam sambil mengecek tab nya,

"Ya!"

"Benar," jawabnya memotong perkataan Sehun, Sehun berdeham sebentar,

"Apa kau tahu dia siapa?" tany Sehun hati-hati, namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tab lalu memandang lurus ke depan,

"Aku tahu,"

OooooooooooooooooooO

"_**Tolong jaga dia untukku..." ucap Jongin lemah**_

_**Namja itu diam**_

"_**Kau tahu keadaanku, aku tidak bisa menjaganya lebih lama," lanjut Jongin lagi**_

Namja berkulit tan itu memegang pigura foto di tangannya erat. Wajah memerah. Matanya berkaca. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau. Kata-kata Jongin terus terngiang di kepalanya

"_**Ia namja yang baik, tapi dingin, ia terlihat kuat tapi ia sangat rapuh, tolong jaga dia," ucap Jongin lagi,**_

_**Namja itu memandang Jongin, tubuh Jongin semakin kurus dan pucat. Kulitnya memutih, mungkin karena terlalu sering berada di rumah sakit. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya.**_

"_**Kai..." panggil Jongin**_

"_**Kalau kau mencintainya, jaga dia sendiri, kau harus sembuh," namja yang dipanggil Kai itu berbalik meninggalkan Jongin.**_

_**Kai menutup pintu kamar Jongin keras. Ia bersandar di belakang pintu itu dan menangis. Aneh rasanya. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang mereka selalu bersama. Tidak ada Kai tanpa Jongin. Mereka adalah saudara kembar identik. Mereka sangat mirip, hanya saja perangai kai lebih dingin jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang ceria. Namun, ada satu lagi perbedaan mereka. Sejak kecil Jongin selalu memiliki tubuh yang lemah dibanding Kai, ia mudah sekali sakit. Dokter sudah memprediksi umur Jongin tidak sampai 10 tahun, kalaupun lebih, Jongin akan sangat lemah keadaannya. Sekarang disinilah Jongin berada. Jongin terserang penyakit kanker otak, tubuhnya sangat lemah tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menerima operasi. Orangtuanya sudah mengusahakan segala sesuatu untuk kesehatannya tapi tampaknya sia-sia. **_

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**Jongin pingsan lagi. Kai tahu waktu Jongin sudah hampir habis. Hingga sekarang Jongin masih belum juga sadarkan diri.**_

_**Kai baru saja akan berbelok ke arah ruangan Jongin ketika dilihatnya Sehun, Luhan dan satu namja mungil berlari ke arah ruangan Jongin. Kai memerhatikan salah satu namja mungil yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu.**_

_**Diakah? Batinnya,**_

_**Kai mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Jongin. Namja mungil itu menyentuh pipi Jongin yang pucat dengan lembut, memanggil nama Jongin, dan menangis di tangan itu terus menunggui Jongin disitu, ia sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Jongin. **_

_**Sehun menepuk punggung Kai, tapi Kai langsung menyuruhnya diam. Kai masih tidak mau namja mungil itu tahu tentang keberadaanya. Kai mengintip mereka sekali lagi. Jongin tersadar, ia melihat Jongin menyentuh pipi namja itu lembut. Baru kali ini Kai melihat Jongin tersenyum seindah itu.**_

_**Aku akan menjaganya Jongin-ah, karena aku tahu, dialah yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum di saat terakhirmu, batin Kai lalu pergi dari situ.**_

Kai meletakkan kembali foto Jongin di tempatnya. Ia menutup pelan lemari kaca itu lalu pergi dari sana.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Silahkan masuk," ucap seorang namja manis mirip panda padanya. Kai tersenyum tipis lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sangat rapi, interiornya juga bagus. Kai memerhatikan namja mungil yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

Ia memandangi namja itu cukup lama, tapi sepertinya namja itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapanya, dilihatnya namja itu membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendongak menghadapnya.

Kai terkejut, sebelum akhirnya menutupi keterkejutannya. Kai memandang namja itu dengan bingung, sepertinya pernah bertemu pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo," ia memutuskan untuk menyapa lagi, tapi namja itu tidak bergeming, tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kai Imnida," ucap Kai memperkenalkan diri,

"Ne... Annyeonghaseyo, Kyungsoo imnida," balas namja mungil itu, masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Saat itu juga Kai sadar, dialah orang yang dicintai oleh saudara kembarnya. Ia tidak salah.

Kai menatap namja di hadapannya, ya, ia tidak salah lagi. Ia namja yang sama, namja yang fotonya diperlihatkan Jongin padanya. Namja yang berlari di lorong rumah sakit bersama Sehun dan Luhan, namja yang menunggui Jongin selama masa kritisnya. Dan ... di pelukan namja inilah Jongin pergi untuk selamanya.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Lagu yang sama. Suara yang sama. Tarian yang sama. Tapi orang yang berbeda. Ia bagaikan melihat Jongin hidup kembali dan menari di hadapannya. Mata Kyungsoo mulai terasa panas. Ia merindukan Jongin, sangat merindukan Jongin. Setelah sekian tahun ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya, berusaha melepas satu persatu kenangannya bersama Jongin. Kini bagaikan keajaiban orang yang mirip sekali dengan Jongin muncul di hadapannya, hanya berbeda nama.

Tanpa sadar airmata Kyungsoo jatuh perlahan. Kyungsoo tidak perduli ia masih memandangi namja di hadapannya menari. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, alunan lagunya sudah berhenti.

Namja itu menyadari Kyungsoo menangis, langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Namja itu hanya diam, lalu menghapus airmata dari pipi putih Kyungsoo. Ia memandang dalam ke mata Kyungsoo. Ada secercah kepedihan yang disembunyikan mata bulat itu. Saat itu juga Kai sadar, Jongin benar, namja di hadapannya ini sangat rapuh, dan ia harus menjaganya.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo keluar dari kantornya, ia selalu pulang terakhir dan mengunci pintu. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah dari kantornya. Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Ia berteduh di toko di dekat situ. Cukup lama ia berteduh tapi hujan tidak kunjung berhenti. Kyungsoo mulai menggigil dan perutnya berbunyi. Terang saja ia belum makan dari tadi siang, dan sekarang ia pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar takut, apabila bus nya berhenti beroperasi, bila ia kemalaman. Baru saja ia melangkah hendak menerobos hujan. Ia tidak merasakan setetes hujan pun jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya namja tinggi yang memayunginya. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah datar lalu melirik ke arah payung yang dipegangnya.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo kebingungan, namja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menyuruhnya untuk memegang payung itu.

"Pakailah, nanti kau kehujanan, jangan sampai sakit," ucap namja itu,

"Tapi kau..." belum Kyungsoo menjawab, namja itu sudah memakai topinya lalu berlari menerobos hujan,

"EH! GOMAWO KAI-SSI!" teriak Kyungsoo berharap namja itu bisa mendengarnya, tapi namja itu sudah menghilang di belokan jalan.

OoooooooooooooO

Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartmentnya, ia meletakkan payung dari Kai di samping pintu apartment lalu menutupnya. Kyungsoo mengambil payung itu dan memperhatikannya.

Pororo!

Payungnya bergambar Pororo! Pantas saja orang-orang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang! Kyungsoo meletakkan payung itu di meja ruang tamu. Langkah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

Helm pororo. Jongin. Ia teringat Jongin. Entah kenapa dua orang yang begitu mirip ini memberikannya barang-barang dengan gambar Pororo. Padahal Kyungsoo yakin, ia tidak pernah memberi tahu mereka, kalau ia sangat suka Pororo.

Kyungsoo mengelus helm Pororo itu sebentar lalu tersenyum.

OoooooooooooooooO

"ini!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan Payung berwarna biru langit kepada namja berkulit tan di hadapannya. Tapi namja ini malah menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ini payung yang kau pinjamkan kemarin, gomawo Kai-ssi," ucap Kyungsoo lalu menyodorkan payung itu lagi,

"Ambil saja, aku membelikannya untukmu," jawab Kai, lalu berlalu dari situ menuju ke ruang latihan dance, mulai hari ini Kai bekerja sebagai koregrafer di perusahaan Event Organizer milik Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo mengejar Kai lalu menghadangnya.

"Kenapa kau membelikan aku gambar pororo?" protes Kyungsoo, seberapa sukanya ia pada Pororo, tetap saja, orang yang belum terlalu ia kenal memberikannya pororo, sama saja menganggapnya anak kecil.

Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Kai memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku rasa itu cocok denganmu, Pororo," jawab Kai lalu masuk ke ruang latihan,

Kyungsoo berbalik lalu menghentakkan kakinya kesal melihat Kai yang begitu cepat masuk ke ruang latihan. Enak saja ia mengatainya Pororo! Pikir Kyungsoo. Lalu pergi ke ruangannya sambil membawa payung Pororo itu kembali.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kai di dalam ruangan sedang memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ia mengambil napas panjang lalu menghelanya lagi. Kai tersenyum sekilas lalu menyalakan tape di ruangan itu.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cklek

Namja di ruangan itu tidak bergeming. Hanya terus terpaku ke arah laporan-laporan keuangan di hadapannya.

Ia baru menoleh ketika dilihatnya susu stroberi dan sebungkus Kimbab diletakkan di mejanya.

"Kau?" kagetnya

"Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan, jangan terlalu keras bekerja," ucap namja itu

"Eoh? Bagaimana kau tahu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang susu stroberi di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis,

"Ternyata kau suka susu stroberi ya?" tebaknya

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat,

"Ayo makan bersama, aku juga lapar," ajaknya

"Gomawoyo Kai ssi!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat lalu mengikuti Kai ke sofa yang ada disitu untuk makan bersama,

Mereka makan bersama sambil mengobrol banyak hal, terkadang juga saling menjahili satu sama lain. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada di samping Kai. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, Kai berbeda dengan Jongin, tapi mereka berdua membuat Kyungsoo nyaman berada di dekatnya.

OoooooooooO

Hari ini Kyungsoo pulang lebih lama dari biasanya, entah kenapa hari ini pekerjaannya banyak sekali. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat takut pulang sendirian semalam ini, ia merutuki dirinya karena tidak menerima tawaran pulang dari Tao tadi. Baru saja ia selesai mengunci pintu, dari belakang terdengar suara motor. Kyungsoo mengintip dengan takut-takut. Di belakangnya ada namja berjaket kulit dengan motor Ninja putih yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan helm hitam.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak mengenalnya, jadi dengan perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ia mendengar suara motor itu malah mengikutinya. Semakin cepat Kyungsoo berjalan, semakin cepat pula motor itu motor itu berhenti di depannya, Kyungsoo berhenti kaget. Namja di atas motor itu langsung membuka helmnya.

"Kau?" tunjuk Kyungsoo kaget,

"Aduh, kau ini," ucapnya kesal,

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, tadi kan kau pulang duluan," bingung Kyungsoo,

Namja itu menggeleng-geleng pelan,

"Aku menunggumu, ayo pulang," jawabnya, belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab apapun, namja itu menarik tangannya dan menggendongnya untuk naik ke jok belakang motornya.

"Kai-ssi!" Kyungsoo berteriak kaget ketika tubuh mungilnya, dengan mudah diangkat oleh Kai. Sementara sang pelaku hanya tersenyum kecil.

OooooooooooooooooO

"Pegangan!"

"Apa?"

"Kubilang pegangan!" teriak Kai lagi,

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo bertanya lebih kencang,

Set

Tangan Kyungsoo ditarik melingkar di pinggang Kai. Otomatis sekarang Kyungsoo bersandar di punggung lebar Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam, ia merasa de javu. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kai. Dari jarak sedekat itu ia bisa mencium wangi parfum Kai. Sama. Parfumnya sama persis dengan milik Jongin. Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di suatu tempat.

"Kita dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum,

"Em... Kai-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" ucap Kai lalu menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo percaya, entah kenapa ia percaya pada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dalam itu. Ia percaya ia akan melindunginya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, Kai membawa tangan mungil Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Woah! Indah sekali!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melompat-lompat senang.

Kai tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil lalu mengacak puncak kepalanya lembut. Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum manis pada Kai.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kai lagi,

"Sangat suka!" jawab Kyungsoo semangat,

Mereka sedang berada di tempat tinggi, dimana dari sini mereka bisa melihat keindahan kota Seoul pada malam hari, berdua. Ya berdua.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya membiarkannya.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Hm..."

"Aku punya rahasia,"

"Apa itu?"

"aku... aku kembaran Jongin,"

Kyungsoo sontak membalikkan badannya. Kai tahu akan begini, tapi ia sudah siap.

Kai memegang pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

"lihat aku... aku kembaran Jongin, tapi aku mencintaimu... aku ingin menjagamu... maukah kau.. menerimaku?" tanya Kai,

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, mata bulat itu tetap memandang Kai. Berusaha mencari kebohongan, tapi nihil, yang ia temukan justru secercah ketulusan disana.

"kyungsoo... aku disini, bukanlah sebagai kembaran Jongin, bukan sebagai rekan kerja mu. Aku adalah Kai, yang sudah jatuh hati padamu, aku datang sebagai Kai, yang ingin terus menjagamu, aku adalah Kai, Kai yang mencintaimu, dan berjanji menjadi cintamu selamanya, memberikan cintaku, bukan cinta Jongin padamu, maukah kau... menerimaku?" ucap Kai lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Lalu memeluk erat namja dihadapannya.

Aku percaya.

Aku percaya Jongin-ah.

Aku percaya cinta ini tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Terimakasih, sudah mengajariku cinta Jongin-ah.

Aku menemukannya,

Cinta yang kau janjikan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kalung itu di dalam lemari kecil. Mengelus foto itu lembut lalu tersenyum kecil.

Ia merasakan tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu memandang foto itu sekali lagi.

"Jongin... kami pulang dulu ya... aku akan menjaganya, kau jangan khawatir, tapi bukan demi kau, demi hatiku yang sudah dicurinya," ucap Kai lalu tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

Kai menutup lemari kecil itu lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo pergi dari situ.

Aku percaya.

Kami percaya

Cinta adalah kekuatan yang paling besar.

Terimakasih, telah mengajari kami Cinta Kim Jongin.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Selesai!

Hutang aku lunas yah...

maaf nih ga bertanggung jawab karena menggantungkan cerita seenaknya..

Aku harapkan Review kalian di FF Ini yahh

Thanks You for Reading!


End file.
